monstergirlmanualfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderbird
The largest known species of Harpy, second only to the mighty Roc. Thunderbirds are righteous beings that weave terrible storms down upon those who defile the natural world and its inhabitants. Biology The Thunderbirds stand nearly three meters tall with a seven meter wingspan. They are capable of flying higher than any known species, monstrous or otherwise, and can fly at heights that kiss the edge of the mesosphere, although they rarely go to such an extreme altitude. Normally, the feathers of the Thunderbird are all black, like that of a crow, but when weaving storms, it can shift through a dazzling spectrum of blue, green, yellow and white. When flying, a Thunderbird is able to generate electrical currents from its feathers. They are capable of storing an unbelievable fifty billion joules of electrical energy within themselves, holding as much power as ten consecutive lightning bolts. This gives the Thunderbird a natural defensive ability, and her speed and power become multiplied as more energy is collected. However, the true purpose of their electrical power is even more incredible. By making swift, sharp turns and using her wings to create powerful gales, the Thunderbird is able to create immense thunderstorms and tornadoes. Even the clearest of blue skies can be warped into a twisted herd of thunderheads by a fully-charged Thunderbird. Ecology Since the dawn of civilization, long before they were transformed by The Last Laugh, Thunderbirds have been revered as noble, almost deific forces of nature by the races of the world. These myths are not far from the truth, either. Thunderbirds do not weave storms simply for their own enjoyment, but to enact justice upon the land and bring balance between the civilized races and the natural world. Thunderbirds harbor a strong, unyielding sense of right and detest looking down upon a world of corruption and tyranny. As such, when the malice of civilization becomes too much for them to tolerate, they will directly intervene, spinning great and terrible storms that lay waste upon the land until all that displeases them has been extinguished. Although they mostly antagonize those who pollute and defile the land, Thunderbirds have been known to -- on very rare occasions -- intervene with the affairs of man. Legend tells of an ancient civilization that built itself into a fearsome empire through deplorable and detestable acts. Slaves were used for all their tasks and were treated as beings lower than worms, who were constantly abused and tortured by their masters, regardless of whether or not they were out of line. Entire tribes and kingdoms were trampled beneath their ruthless military might, eradicating their cultures and slaughtering the men, leaving only the women and children alive to be taken in as more slave fodder. It is said that the anger of the Thunderbirds who looked down on these tyrants was so great that, in a single day, an entire flock spun a titanic hurricane that leveled the empire in its entirety, leaving nothing behind but dust in the cool breeze. To this day, the name of that ancient civilization remains lost, but the land upon which they dwelt is overtaken by powerful storms and twisters every summer, as if the wrath of the Thunderbirds still lingers.